Bugs Bunny vs Pinkie Pie
Who do you think should win? Bugs Bunny Pinkie Pie Description This battle puts the first cartoon troll Bugs Bunny vs The pink party pony Pinkie Pie. Interlude W: Yet again we have two logic breaking characters battling to death or not battling at all. B: And again were having the psychotic fourth wall breaking pony W: vs everybody's favorite childhood troll Bugs Bunny B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Bugs W: Ahh Bugs Bunny, the rabbit everyone knows and loves and was the first toon force user. B: He was the first troll too! W: Pretty much, he is Looney Tunes mascot and has been defeating elmer fudd and other bad guys for many years. B: He has the power of toon force which gives him the ability to do many, many things. W: For example he can do the impossible by walking over a cliff without falling, heal injuries by going off screen, can pull almost anything out of nowhere, and can sense when he is being watched. B: And one time he was able to cut off all of Florida with just a saw, I mean how many rabbits have you seen do that? W: Another ability he has are his burrowing skills, he is able to dig at a really fast rate and is able to dig to anywhere including the arctic, and was able to dig straight through the moon, but has a very bad sense of direction. B: Like all the times he tried to go on vacation but kept "overshotting his directions." W: He also can use his ears for a variety of things like flying and using them as hands and stop objects from hitting his head. B: His strength is monstrous, he can plug up guns with his fingers and have the bullets hit the person back, and also he can turn the barrel the other way and then they try to shoot him, but it hits them instead haha it would be convenient if i could do that! W: Speaking of guns, how come all your guns are tied in a bow? B: WHAT? WHO DID THAT? Bugs: What's up doc? Boomstick gets out a shot gun and tries to shoot bugs but he puts his fingers in them shooting Boomstick instead. Bugs: Mind if I join ya? W: Uh, I guess not. Bugs: Like they have said I can mess with people's guns and I can kick people into the air launching them away. W: I guess I'll let Bugs take over since he knows all about himself. Bugs: I can dodge bullets and can run away from them, and they say superman is faster than a speeding bullet. W: And you can also sneak behind opponents without making a sound right. Bugs: Yep. Boomstick comes back and erases bugs like they did too deadpool W: Well then, I guess we won't be hearing from him until the fight. B: That's right! W: Anyway his durability is amazing, he can take bullets and explosions and survive easily, and is very hard to actually kill. B: His intelligence includes being able to set traps quickly and luring his foes into them, and is a master of disguise. W: And Finally he has access to the fourth wall being able to talk to the audience and more. B: Don't forget his sweet weapons, there is a super carrot which gives him the powers of superman which give him super strength flight and speed but is only temporary and has a freaking carrot lightsaber he ripped off two awesome series! W: Like said before he can use his disguises to trick enemies and is fond of dressing up as a woman but in this battle that won't be necessary. B: He can do this quickly too, almost like a transformation. W: Part of his toon force allows him to pull almost anything out of no where and make a bomb decoy of himself. B: Despite all this trolling, he has been defeated by a turtle and can be not as smart when losing, and can get frustrated when things aren't going as planned. W: And his obsession with carrots causes him to be baited towards them and be easily distracted. B: His ears can pop out of his disguises to give him away, and even though he has toon force durability he can still be knocked out and feel pain. W: But he has become the animator at some points making him almost god like so we'll see how this goes. Bugs: Ain't I a stinka? Pinkie Pie W: After living on a boring rock farm, Pinkie Pie decided to work at a cupcake bakery and make everypony happy. B: Do we really have to research her again? W: Yes we did Deadpool twice so lets do Pinkie Pie twice. Pinkie: But I already battled Deadpool! I don't want to hurt anyone else! B: NO YOU ARE DESTROYING THIS BUNNY NO HOLDING BACK PONY! Boomstick erases Pinkie Pie W: Anyway some of her abilities and weapons are her hooves which can be used for melee fighting. B: And like the time when she shot a party for Deadpool, it shoots herself, streamers and confetti, and sticky bubblegum batter! W: Like bugs, she has hammer space meaning she can also pull out anything. B: And she can throw cupcakes, pies, and cakes delicious! W: Her main ability is her pinkie sense, when her tail is twitching stuff will fall from the sky. B: When her ears flopped it covered Twilight with mud but she predicted that she would get dirty and gave her a bath. W: An itchy back means she'll have a lucky day. B: A pinchy knee means something scary is going to happen. W: Achy shoulders mean an alligator is in the tub. B: A full-body shudder is a doozy, so something that one would never expect is going to happen. W: Pinkie hides whenever she has an itchy nose, but doesn't say what it means. When it happened in the series Twilight got attacked by a swarm of bees. B: Wait so is it actually a sense or does she cause it? W: No one knows... B: She can be stretched and like bugs is really fast. W: And she also can break physics. B: But one difference from Bugs Bunny, is she can duplicate herself, which won't be a good thing... W: Finally, she has really good endurance because of the time she survived a magic blast from Nightmare Moon and defeated the changelings. B: I wonder if she'll defeat her opponent or if they will just fight a bit and then throw a party. W: We'll see. Prefight W: Alright the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all. B: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle Bugs is digging like he usually would at the beginning of an episode. Bugs: Ok I should be in Manhatten! Bugs looks around and sees that he ended up in a place full of ponies. Bugs: Looks like I overshot my destination. Pinkie Pie is walking through town and sees Bugs. Pinkie Pie: *gasp* Are you new here??!!! Bugs: Eh, what's up doc? Bugs Starts munching on a carrot Pinkie Pie: What's up is that i'm gonna welcome you! Bugs looks at the audience Bugs (to the audience): Wonder how this will go. Pinkie Pie sings the welcome song. Bugs: Eh, do you know where Manhatten is from here? Pinkie Pie: No I Don't, wanna try a bubblegum cupcake? Bugs: Nah, I'll stick to carrots. Pinkie Pie: W-what? Oh come on try one!!! Bugs: I said i'll stick to carrots. Pinkie slaps the carrot out of his hand. Pinkie Pie: EAT IT! Bugs: Oh fine if you insist. Bugs eats it Bugs: Eh it's fine doc, do you have any carrot cupcakes? Pinkie Pie: Hahaha why would that be a cupcake?! Bugs: I can dream can't I? Pinkie Pie: Uh sure, do you pinkie promise that you actually liked the cupcake? Bugs: Uh yeah sure doc. Bugs: (looks at the audience again) It was kind of a dry cupcake if you ask me. Pinkie Pie: I HEARD THAT!!! YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE! Pinkie hits him with her hoof Bugs: Of course you know, this means war. FIGHT! Pinkie hits bugs with her hoof but Bugs easily avoided it. Then she tried it again and Bugs burrowed underground and started digging away. Then in a distance Pinkie sees Bugs Bunny back out of the ground and runs over there and kicks him. Then she discovers that it isn't Bugs at all, it's a bunch of dynamite in the shape of him. The tnt explodes and Pinkie Pie gets launched away. Pinkie Pie: I'll be back! Pinkie promises!!!! Bugs: Hee hee hee hee ain't I a stinka? Bugs bites into another carrot, but then sees a bunch of Pinkie Pies charging towards him. Bugs reacts by eating a super carrot turning him into super rabbit! Bugs takes out a mallet and starts bashing all the clones killing all of them. The real Pinkie finds the case of super carrots on the ground and eats one and gets the same powers as Bugs. Then they start fighting by punching and kicking but Bugs later loses his powers and Pinkie still has hers for a bit. Bugs then burrows into the ground to get away and pops out in different places clearly confusing Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: STAND STILL!!! Pinkie loses her super hero powers Bugs dresses up as a pony to fool Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hey have you seen a rabbit around here? Bugs ears point out all of a sudden in his costume. Pinkie: AHA! Pinkie uses her party cannon and shoots bubblegum batter at Bugs causing him to be stuck. Pinkie Pie: Now I got you where I want you... Pinkies tail starts twitching and random things start falling on Bugs Bunny's head. Bugs laughs and becomes the animator. Pinkie Pie: What? how did you do that? Suddenly Pinkie is in a blank white space. Pinkie gets an idea and runs towards the camera and jumps off the paper and is now next to Bugs. Pinkie: You know? I never caught your name what is it? Bugs: My name? It's Bugs. Bugs holds out his hand for a handshake and Pinkie shakes his hand getting shocked, surprisingly Bugs also got shocked because Pinkie also had a buzzer. Bugs burrows into the ground again and this time also goes towards the camera like Pinkie did and gets teleported to another dimension. Pinkie follows him and they end up on an icy mountain. Star: Cupcake blast! Pinkie: Cupcakes!!?? Pinkie gets hit by the cupcake. Star: Oh gosh I'm sorry! Pinkie: This rabbit is a monster! Star: A monster?! Star: Cupcake blast! Bugs gets hit by the cupcake blast. Bugs: OOH I'M DYING! Bugs plays dead and Pinkie steals Stars scissors and goes to another dimension, then Bugs follows. They end up in a city where two super hero teams are fighting. Bugs: Now where are we?! Pinkie hits him with her hoof launching him into a building. Bugs gets a frying pan out and hits Pinkie in the head, then he gives her a stick of dynamite. Pinkie tries throwing the dynamite back at Bugs but they are pretty much playing catch with it, then eventually it blows up on Pinkie. Teen Titans and Teen Titans go see this looking confused Robin Original: Uh, why is a bunny and a pony trying to kill each other... Bugs takes Robin originals staff and Pinkie takes Robin ttg's staff. They start dueling with the staffs accidentally open another portal and end up on a grassy area. Dunsparce and Trubbish see them fighting and want them to command them to fight. Dunsparce (to bugs): Duns Dusnparce! Bugs: You want me to command you to fight that trash bag? Dunsparce: Dun! Pinkie: Then i'll command this trash bag then. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBNcjvxLfFc plays Bugs: Um attack or whatever. Dunsparce attacks trubbish with drill run but trubbish dodges it. Pinkie: use whatever your strongest move is! Trubbish uses gunk shot and Dunsparce is damaged, then dies from poison. Bugs: Well then. music ends Bugs gets out his carrot lightsaber and Pinkie counters with the staff she had. The lightsaber easily slices through the staff and Pinkie gets mad and snatches the lightsaber out of his hands and throws it really far away. Bugs uses the scissors to actually go back to Ponyville. Bugs destroys the scissors and now they are both in the same dimension. Pinkie gets her party cannon out and tries shooting at Bugs but he jams carrots into it and Pinkie gets shot by confetti. Bugs then kicks her away and puts on a disguise while she is in the air. Pinkie lands back on the ground. Pinkie: Hey have you seen a rabbit around here? Bugs points in a random direction and as Pinkie is walking away he ties dynamite around her. Pinkie: AHHH! The bombs explode and now she is really angry. Bugs is now in a cupcake stand he just made. Bugs: Hello fellow pony, do you want a cupcake? The cupcake is handed to Pinkie but has a fuse on it and that also explodes. Pinkie: UGH WHERE IS THAT PSYCHOTIC RABBIT? Her full body starts shaking and something unexpected will happen. Bugs gets struck by lightning all of a sudden. Bugs: Ugh this has gone on long enough doc obviously all of us are indestructible. Pinkie gets an idea and makes a bath for Bugs Bugs: Ooh I could use a warm bath. Bugs starts singing a song while cleaning himself. Pinkies shoulders start aching and a crocodile fights Bugs but bugs hits it with a mallet knocking it out. Bugs tries kicking Pinkie but it doesn't have much effect. Bugs: Oh come on why can't I defeat you!? Bugs becomes the animator again and draws an anvil above Pinkie but she catches it and throws it away. Bugs erases Pinkie completely and just before he is finished... Pinkie: Ok wait wait! I surrender! I know why I can't die! Bugs: Oh yeah and whys that? Pinkie: It's because of the writer not being able to figure out who to let win. Bugs: Oh you mean TJman461? Pinkie: Yes let's go meet him >:). TJman461 is sitting writing the battle but he feels a disturbance. TJman461: Hmm I feel a disturbance... Bugs: Hello writer. TJ: Woah Bugs Bunny? Why aren't you at the fight? Bugs: Because you won't let either of us win and this fight has become pointless! TJ: Ok fine. Bugs: Thanks doc. TJ: Who should I let win hmmm. The fight has been continued and Pinkies body starts shaking and lava appears and they both melt. KO! Bugs: Hey wait a minute you can't just end it like that!! Bugs becomes the animator once again and erases the entire canvas and pinkie is erased from existence. KO! Bugs: There that's how it should have ended. Results W: Um ok, I guess Bugs won. Pinkie: Wait I'm still here, That was a clone I was here the whole time! Bugs: NOOOOOOOO! Explosions can be heard in the background and a body hits the floor B: I think we should just leave this battle. W: Right. Wiz and Boomstick leave Pinkie is seen on the ground dead with Bugs standing there. Bugs: Hee hee ain't I a stinka? Porky Pig: That's all folks! TJman461: Ok the reason Bugs won was because he has been defeating enemies more powerful than Pinkie, and has had more fighting experience. Advantages and Disadvantages Bugs: + Intelligent + Big arsenal + Experienced + Major toon force + Has taught toon force - Can get frustrated Pinkie Pie: + Unpredictable + Toon force - Too nice - Not enough combat experience Chances of winning Bugs: 70% Pinkie: 30% Did you like the outcome? Yes No who were you rooting for? Pinkie Pie Bugs Bunny Category:TJman461 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros. vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016